UCW No Escape 2018
by Alex The Owl
Summary: Third UCW PPV of 2018.
1. Chapter 1

And now, UCW presents...

...NO ESCAPE!"

* * *

We're in Indianapolis, Indiana in the UCW No Escape arena which was decorated exactly like last year. Pyroes went off and the crowd cheered loudly.

"Hello, everyone! I'm Bobby Senior alongside Joey Mickeylive from from the capital of Indianapolis for UCW's PPV No Escape!"

"And we hope you got a lot of energy for tonight! As you know, this will be our last PV before UCW's major show of the year, Eternal Glory! However, that doesn't mean tonight's show won't be super awesome! Let's start it off!"

 **(Hero)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Cruiserweight Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from Super City, LITTLE TORNADO!"

The blue superhero got cheered as he entered and gave a few replicas of his mask to nearby fans before getting in the ring and throwing his cape in the crowd.

 **(Scream)**

"And his opponent, from from New Castle, England, he is the UCW Cruiserweight Champion, FLASH DUNNE!"

He arrived under positive reaction from the crowd as he was wearing his usual England flag jacket on his way to the ring. He removed it in the ring and threw it into the crowd before turning to look at Tornado and gave his belt to the ref who showed it before calling for the bell, starting the match.

The two men walked around for a while before going for a clinch which Flash avoided by doing a series of tricky moves and grabbed Tornado's hand to twist it in a painful way. Luckily, he managed to fight back by trapping his head between his legs, and it ended with Tornado getting in the ropes which made the ref getting them appart.

This time, Tornado took Flash with a leg takedown and actually managed to catch him into a Surfboard position before Flash turned it around with a Surfboard of his own. Afterward, he got back up and twisted Tornado's foot in a painful way.

He then made it a reverse Figure Four transitionned into a Bow And Arrow position. Tornado, however, managed to get out of it and on top of Flash for a pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Flash stepped back a bit before they walked around for a bit again and went for another clinch which saw Fklash taking Tonado down and twisting his arm in a painful way again. This time, he also attacked his fingers and twisted his arm into his back.

Tornado managed to get back up for a moment before getting his arm twisted more and being pushed back down again. Eventually, he managed to get back up and kicked Flash before pushing him away by twisting his arm which forced him to roll away.

He then kicked him in the guts again before irish whipping him in the ropes and tried to hit an hip toss, but Flash slipped in his back and applied a Back Slide.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Flash quickly irish whipped Tornado in the ropes and leap froged him before rolling backward, but to his surprise, Tornado kneeled down to catch him in a pinfall position.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Flash pushed him forward for a bridging pinfall position.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Tornado smashed Flash in the face before irish whipping him in the ropes again to go for a dropkick, but he held on the ropes, letting him hit nothing, and delivered a Soccer Kick right in his face while he sat up before going for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Tornado rolled outside the ring to rest a bit, but Flash followed him and got him back up to hit two European Uppercuts before pushing him back first into the security barricade. He then gave a kick to his chest before getting him back up and hitting another European Uppercut.

He then grabbed his arm to twist it before doing the same with his hand which made him scream in pain before putting it on the security barricade and kicking it. He then brought Tornado back in the ring and delivered another kick to his damaged hand.

As Tornado rested in his stomach, Flash sat on his back and grabbed his other hand to attack his fingers and kick the back of his head. He then made him sit down in a corner before twisting his arm against the rope and soon forced him into a Disarmer position (like Becky Lynch).

After torturing him more, he soon allowed him to get on his knees and caught his arm between his legs to twist it again. Soon, he broke the hold to get back up and proceeded to get his arm in position before kicking down on his elbow.

The crowd encouraged Little Tornado as Flash got him back up and twisted his arm again, only to receive a punch in the face this time. Fighting through the pain, he chopped Flash's chest twice before irish whipping him in the ropes and trying to apply a Tilt-a-whirl Backbreaker, but he landed on his feet and caught him into an Armbar submission hold.

Everybody was certain that the young hero would tap out, but he actually managed to get to the ropes and force the break. This annoyed Flash who then charged into him in the corner with a Running European Uppercut and went for another, ducked a clothesline from Tornado and received a stronger one that made him flip.

As both men were getting tired, the crowd chanted: "This is awesome!"

Tornado then got Flash up on a corner and applied an Hurricanrana from up there which Flash reversed into a Sunsetflip pinfall.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Tornado quickly got Flash back up on a corner and tried to go for a Superplex, but Flash countered it into a Black Widow submission hold up there. He tried to transition it into a Sunsetflip Powerbomb, but Tornado held on the turnbuckle and gave blows to Flash's head.

This last one replied by slipping between his legs and Superkicked the back of his right one which caused him to fall down. He then grabbed Tornado and tried to apply a Dragon Suplex, but he broke free and both men tried to Dragon Suplex the other until Flash putted Tornado down and held him in an Arm Stretch submission hold.

Tornado screamed in pure agony, but managed to put a foot on the nearby rope to force the break again, though the damage has already been done to his arm. After they both weakly got back up, both men started exchanging European Uppercuts and chops.

That was until Flash gave a series of strikes and kicks and ran in the ropes for Tornado to catch him with a Back Body Drop followed by a Rolling Crucifix Hold which Flash got out of and tried to apply one of his own, but Tornado blocked it with him in position for the pinfall.

"1!...2!...3!"

Everybody in the arena jumped in surprise.

"Here's your winner and new UCW Cruiserweight Champion, LITTLE TORNADO!"

Tornado happily took his belt and lifted it in the air while a visibly surprised and upset Flash Dunne laid on the mat.

"Oh my god! He did it! For the first time, Little Tornado actually won his first single championship!" Bobby said in shock.

"I totally didn't see that coming..."


	2. Chapter 2

A steel cage was positionned around the ring.

 **(Dead Man's Hand)**

"The following contest is a Steel Cage Match for the UCW International Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from from Nashville, Tennessee, CHARLES "BULLSEYE" ALSTON!"

He arrived driving a pick-up near the entrance and picked up a pack of beer bottles in the back before making his way to the cage while sharing a bottle with the nearby fans. He putted his pack at ringside before getting in the cage and gave both his jacket and cowboy hat to the ref.

 **(Shot 'em)**

"And his opponent, he is representing the Bullet Club: UCW, from Tokyo, Japan, the UCW International Champion, SHINJI HONDA!"

He received a mix ovation as he calmly walked toward the cage, exchanging ONE SWEETs with nearby fans. He arrived at the entrance, but instead of getting in, he decided to keep ONE SWEETing with ringside fans.

Eventually, Charles had enough and got out of the cage to go after him and surprised him with a smash to the face before throwing him head first on the security barricade. The two then fought around at ringside with Charles throwing Shinji against the barricade and cage multiple times before going to turn the steel steps around and slamming Shinji's head on it.

He then took one of his beer bottles and drunk its content before spitting it right in Shinji's face. He then kept beating him around the ring, throwing him into the barricade and the cage and interacting with the fans before Shinji tried to leave by the entrance.

But of course, Charles wouldn't let him get away and caught up to him to beat him around a bit more. As Shinji rested against the cage, Charles grabbed a steel chair and tried to smash him with it, but he moved out of the way and clotheslined the back on his head.

Shinji then went to pick one of the beer bottles to drink a bit before going to spit in Charles' face whom started bleeding from the forehead. Shinji then delivered many blows to his forehead to make it worst and then threw him head first into the cage.

Shinji finally brought Charles into the ring and the cage, finally starting the match, and started by slamming his head on a turnbuckle before throwing it into the cage's wall.

Shinji did the ONE SWEET sign before delivering more blows to Charles' already bleeding a lot forehead. He then pressed it against the cage and screamed into his ear before getting him back up and applying a suplex.

He followed with a running knee drop to his head and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Shinji came giving blows to him, the half-dead Charles seemingly got slowly back to life and gave a pissed off glare before giving a punch to Shinji's face. He then dared him to smash him again which he did before smashing Shinji back and gave a series of strikes before going for an irish whip which Shinji reversed and knocked Charles down with an elbow smash followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Shinji locked Charles into a headlock before smashing and stomping his head. He then putted him in a corner and delivered chops to his chest and blows to his head before irish whipping him in the opposite corner and charging to receive a shoulder counter.

He tried to charge again, but Charles gave him a boot to the face before charging, only to receive a clothesline followed by another pinfall.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Charles weakly rested against the ropes, Shinji grabbed him from behind and pressed his blood-covered head against the cage and rubbed it against. Shinji gave an evil smirk before delivering kicks to Charles in the corner and telling him: "You're nothing compared to me, son of a bitch!"

He slapped Charles' face and stomped him down as the cowboy was too weak to fight back. He kept slapping his face until he decided to stand up with an angry glare and finally grabbed Shinji by the throat with his both hands and throwing him in a corner to deliver a storm of blows followed by a storm of kicks.

He then irish whipped him in the ropes, but got reversed and knocked Shinji down with two clotheslines before irish whipping him in a corner and caught him with a Back Body Drop. As Shinji rested in a corner, Charles charged, but received a boot to the face.

Shinji sat on the second turnbuckle, but Charles smashed him in the face to make him fall and rested for a bit before kicking him in the guts and tying to apply an Eye Of The Storm (like James Storm), but Shinji broke free and went for a kick which Charles blocked and applied a legs takedown before slingshoting Shinji head first into the cage, stunning him.

He then grabbed him and slammed his head hard into the cage which busted him open too even more before finally applying his Eye Of The Storm followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Charles grabbed Shinji by the ahir and smashed his bleeding head a few times before running in the ropes and getting caught with an Hurricanrana with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Charles managed to get back up, Shinji charged at him, but he moved out of the way, sending him to crash into the corner and then caught him with a Codebreaker followed by a Backstabber and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Charles was gettin annoyed and, as Shinji got between the ropes and the cage, Charles grabbed and rubbed his head against it before going to apply a Spike DDT from the second rope, but Shinji got free and pushed Charles back first into the cage.

Both men weakly laid down as the crowd chanted: "This is awesome!" before Shinji tried to crawl out by the cage's entrance. However, Charles held him back by the feet and brought him back inside, but Shinji suddenly caught him into a Fujiwara Armbar submission hold.

Charles somehow managed to fight through the pain and got in the ropes to force the break. Shinji then putted him in the corner and chopped his chest before lifting him on the turnbuckle and got up to try and apply a Superplex, but Charles held on and the two started exchanging blows.

Shinji slammed Charles' head into the cage twice before climbing on him to try and get out of the cage, but Charles held on his leg. Shinji managed to kick him back down in the ring. However, Charles wouldn't stay down so easily and jumped back up to grab Shinji and bring him back inside and the two exchanged more blows until they started slamming each other's head against the cage until Shinji ended up falling down.

Charles was then about to climb out the cage, but decided that he wanted to keep fighting and waited for Shinji to turn around before jumping and hitting him with a Diving Codebreaker. At this point, the crowd chanted: "Fight forever!"

Charles then went for his Savate Kick, but Shinji putted the referee who took the hit in the way to save himself. Shinji took the opportunity to hit a shocked Charles in the parts before getting out of the ring, but he stopped at the entrance and instead asked the ref to give him a beer bottle which he did.

He then got back in the ring and smashed the bottle on Charles' head before going for the pin as the ref finally got back to his senses.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

The whole jumped in surprise as Charles still found the strength to hold on, but none were as surprised as the Bullet Club member.

Shinji got mad and angrily screamed at an half-dead Charles to stay down, when this last one suddenly hit his Savate Kick right in his face, but was too weak to go for the pin.

As Shinji weakly rested against the cage's door, Charles angrily Savate Kicked him again which sent him through the entrance and out of the cage. Charles then realized too late the mistake he just made as the ref called for the bell.

"Here's your winner and still UCW International Champion, SHINJI HONDA!"

Charles sat down with his head in his hands as the ref brought the title belt on top of an unconscious Shinji Honda.

"What?! Charles had victory at hand's reach and he managed to lose it in such an unexpected way!" Joey exclaimed. "Nonetheless, that was still a great match!"

"Yup and we're gonna need to clean all this blood from the ring after the show..." Bobby remarked.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Hot Wings)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, PEDRO!"

The Brazilian wrestler arrived under cheers and jumped in the ring to show some Capoeira moves before waiting for his opponent.

 **(Electric Romeo)**

"And his opponent, from Rosemont, illinois, he is currently undefeated at 80-0, "The Ultimate Wrestler" TANK MCTAVISH!"

The Indianapolis crowd cheered loudly as the Ultimate Wrestler entered and slowly walked into the ring.

"The wrestler who never lost one match! Is it gonna change tonight?" Bobby asked.

The two man stood face-to-face with no sign of fear. Suddenly, as soon as the ref called for the bell, Pedro hit a Trouble In Paradise on the side of Tank's head to stun him before catching him with a roll-up.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As he got back up, Pedro kicked Tank in the face followed by a smash before running in the ropes and got caught with an Hip Toss Backbreaker. He then putted him in a corner and hit a few clotheslines before practically tossing him to the other side of the ring.

He then irish whipped him in a corner before charging, but Pedro slipped out on the apron and kicked the back on Tank's legs to make him fall before jumping for a Springboard Double Foot Stomp to Tank's chest.

As Tank rested in a corner following this strong shot, Pedro stroke him with an European Uppercut before rolling back and charging again, only for Tank to catch him by the throat and push him in the middle of the ring. However, Pedro broke free and chopped Tank's chest three times to little effect before running in the ropes.

However, Tank followed him, only to be surprised by a dropkick to the leg which made him fall and then proceeded to stomp on his arm a few times. As Tank retreated outside the ring, Pedro charged for a Suicide Dive, but Tank caught him in mid-air into a suplex position and applied the move on the outside floor.

Tank then dragged him to the apron before getting in the ring and applying a Superplex to Pedro from the apron followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Tank irish whipped Pedro in the ropes and caught him with a Tilt-a-whirl Backbreaker followed by a second one and another pinfall.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He grabbed Pedro and locked him into a Bow And Arrow submission hold which he surprisingly reversed into a pinfall.

"1! KICKOUT!"

Tank immediately pushed Pedro off and kicked his head which made him fall out of the ring. Tank decided to follow and caught Pedro with a Side Suplex on the apron before getting him back in the ring where Pedro tried to fight back with a chop, but Tank replied with a stronger one.

Tank then irish whipped him in a corner, where Pedro pushed up to catch Tank's head with his feet, but got pushed out on the apron. However, he immediately bounced back and caught Tank with a Headscissors Takedown and tried to follow with a smash which Tank countered with a Push-up Death Valley Driver followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Tank stomped on Pedro before lifting him in a suplex position and he suddenly countered it with a Small Package.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

Pedro immediately caught Tank with a rolling pinfall.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Pedro charged again, but Tank letted him get in a corner before charging, but Pedro pushed made him roll back by pushing him with both of his feet and then rolled forward for an attack, but Tank caught him on his shoulders and actually managed to hit a F10 followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

A now weaker Pedro tried to fight back with chops, but Tank simply kept pushing him down with chops of his own and blows. Eventually, Pedro glared angrily at Tank and gave him a strong strike to the face followed by a few others before Tank knee stroke him in the stomach.

He then tried to apply his Gourbuster, but Pedro landed on his feet and ducked a clothesline before receiving a Bicycle Kick to the head and rested in a corner. Tank tried to charge and received a Superkick to the face before Pedro got on the second turnbuckle.

There, Tank hit him in the back and then forced his head backward before Superkicking it which stunned him. Tank then tried to apply a Powerbomb which Pedro countered into a Reverse Frankensteiner and both men laid down to rest a bit.

As they finally got back on their feet, Pedro immediately hit a Jump Knee Strike to Tank's face who tried to reply with a clothesline which Pedro avoided by falling on his back and kicking up before jumping to hit an Enzuigiri to the side of his head.

As Tank rested in a corner, Pedro ran in the side ropes and hit a running dropkick right in his face before lifting him up on the turnbuckle, slip his legs between the ropes, Superkick his head, and then catch him with a Jumping Spike DDT.

He then waited for Tank to get back up before going for his Trouble In Paradise which Tank interrupted by pushing him up and let him crash on the mat before running in the ropes and getting surprised by a Rolling Cuter from Pedro who followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As both men got back up, Pedro went for another Jump Knee Strike which Tank dodged and went for a Side Suplex, but Pedro backflipped and Superkicked him in the stomach, a Roundhouse one to the head, a kick to the leg which made him drop to the knees and a Calf-Kick to the head. He then went for another pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Tank was laying down, Pedro climbed a top turnbuckle and went for a Diving Double Foot Stomp which Tank dodged and tried to hit a clothesline which Pedro avoided by grabbing Tank's waist, but he broke free and hit a strong elbow smash in Pedro's face before lifting him on his shoulders and applying an Argentine Backbreaker followed by locking a Cloverleaf Pain submission hold.

Luckily, the ropes were nearby and Pedro managed to grab one to force the break. As he rested in a corner, Tank charged into him with a violent clothesline followed by another one and tried to finish it with a Stinger Splash, but Pedro somehow managed to grab him in his arms and lifted him to apply a Spinning Suplex.

The Brazilian wrestler gave a determined glare as he then grabbed Tank by the arm and kicked his head a few times before he blocked his foot and lifted him to apply a Powerbomb on his knee and quickly tried to follow with another F10, but Pedro countered it into a Cross Armbreaker submission hold.

Tank quickly putted his feet on the nearby ropes before any major damage could be done. After releasing him, Pedro stomped on his head multiple times before getting him up and twisting his arm, but Tank replied with a sudden Jump Knee Strike to the face and immediately followed by throwing a stunned Pedro in the ropes for a Pop-up Powerbomb followed by a Powerbomb in the corner.

He then hit him with a Running European Uppercut followed by an Enzuigiri and a German Suplex before finishing with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

At this point, the crowd was chanting: "This is awesome!"

Tank putted Pedro in a corner and gave him an European Uppercut before going to charge and received a boot to the face twice before he finally blocked Pedro's boot and pushed it down to receive a Roundhouse Kick to the side of the head instead.

Tank still refused to give up and ran forward, only for Pedro to jump pass him and hit a 619 right in his stomach before flipping up in the ring and hitting him directly with a Rolling Double Knee Stomp immediately followed by a 450 Splash after jumping on a top turnbuckle and a pinfall.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

"What is it gonna take to keep these men down?!" Joey asked.

Pedro was getting desperate and started delivering many strikes to Tank's shoulder before locking him in the Cross Armbreaker again. However, Tank used his strength to lift him and drop him back of the head first into a corner.

As Pedro weakly got back up, Tank surprised him with a Discuss Clothesline followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Tank threw Pedro out on the apron and charged at him, only to receive a smash in the face and being dragged out of the ring. Pedro then ran and hit a Penalty Kick right in Tank's face which stunned him badly and got on a second turnbuckle to jump on Tank with a Diving Double Foot Stomp to the chest.

Pedro then brought Tank back in the ring before getting on a top turnbuckle and hit a Diving Double Foot Stomp to the back of his head before rolling on him for the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

The crowd was excited and chanted: "Fight forever!"

Pedro glared angrily at Tank and screamed: "I WILL BE THE ONE TO END YOUR STREAK!" before hitting a Jump Knee Strike to his head followed by a second one and an ultimate third one. Pedro then ran in the ropes and got lifted by Tank who dropped him into a Gorilla Press into the corner.

He then lifted Pedro and applied a F10 followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Tank looked in Pedro in pure shock before smiling and laughing of good heart as he didn't had such a fun match in a long time. He then tried to drag him in the corner, but Pedro was too weak to even stand up.

He lifted him in a sitting position on the top turnbuckle before getting there too and lifted him in the air for a Superplex, but held him still for 10 seconds before actually hitting the move. He then waited for Pedro to get back up and hit him with a Discuss Clothesline, but to everybody's surprise, after taking the hit, Pedro bounced back up and hit a Double Foot Stomp on the back on Tank's head.

After they both laid down, they weakly got back up and Tank lifted Pedro to apply a F10, but he landed on his feet and used the momentum to hit another Trouble In Paradise to the side of his head. A stunned Tank bounced in the ropes before lifting Pedro again and hitting the F10 for another pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

The match finally came to a conclusion.

"Here's your winner and still undefeated, TANK MCTAVISH!"

As the titantron turned to 81-0, Tank took some time to rest before helping Pedro back up, hugging him and lifting his hands to share his victory.

"Woah! I didn't expected too much from this match, but...Wow! This was definitely a 5 star performance!" Joey said.

"Even though he lost, Pedro have nothing to be ashamed of. He gave his best and showed that his training in Brazil paid off. This kid is destined to greatness in this company as much as Tank is!"


	4. Chapter 4

**(Angel With a Shotgun)**

"The following contest is a tag team match for the UCW World Tag Team Championship! Introducing first, the challengers, from parts unknown, Ace 1, Fire Cloud, THE ANGELS WITH GUNS!"

The duo arrived with scary facepaint and made an entrance like the Ascencion before posing together in the ring and waiting for their opponents.

 **(Guns n' Guts)**

"And their opponents, from Southern Delaware, they are the UCW World Tag Team Champions, Sgt. Aiden, Soldier Spike, THE FIGHTERS!"

For as focused as they were, the champions took time to interact with the fans at ringside before getting inside the ring and face-to-face with their opponents with deadly glares.

After the ref took their belts and showed them, he called for the bell as Ace 1 and Aiden started the match while their respective partner went in their corner.

They were going for a clinch, but Ace 1 instead pushed Aiden down and lifted him up by the waist before pushing him into a corner. Aiden didn't really liked that and went for a Bicycle Kick, but Ace 1 grabbed his foot and pushed it up to make Aiden backflip.

Ace 1 again putted Aiden down by grabbing his waist and struggled for a bit before letting go and punching Aiden in the face. He then irish whipped him in the ropes to leap frog him before being greeted with a palm strike to the face and Aiden tried to follow with a chop which Ace 1 ducked and replied with an headbutt in the stomach.

Aiden decided to tag Spike in while Ace 1 tagged Fire Cloud and they both walked around for a few seconds before Spike grabbed Fire Cloud by the waist followed by an headlock, but Fire Cloud lifted him to push him away.

Spike then went for a kick which Fire Cloud blocked before replying with a kick of his own and a series of punchs util he was in a corner. Spike fought back with headbutts and blows until they were back in his corner and tagged Aiden who charged into Fire Cloud with a corner clothesline.

Aiden then gave him a few kicks to the head followed by punches and tried to irish whip him, but Fire Cloud used his superior strength to irish whip him back in a corner where he jumped pass him and rolled away before charging and getting caught with a Spinning Walking Side Slam.

Fire Cloud then tagged Ace 1 who smashed Aiden in the face in a corner until the ref made him stop. Aiden tried to fight back, but Ace 1 gave him knee strikes to the face and then took momentum before charging and receive a boot counter to the face.

However, he still punched Aiden before bringing him in his corner and gave him blows with Fire Cloud before trying to irish whip him in another corner, but Aiden reversed and Ace 1 jumped pass him and rolled away before hitting him with a strong Running Knee Strike which sent Aiden crash into a corner.

He then tagged Fire Cloud who quickly ran in the opposite corner before charging into Aiden with a Running Seated Senton followed by the pin.

"1!...2!..."

Spike jumped in and hit Fire Cloud's back with a Double Foot Stomp to break the pin before getting back in his corner. Fire Cloud then tried to grab Aiden who fought back with punches, chops, palm strikes, and headbutts before managing to tag Spike who clotheslined Fire Cloud down before pinning him.

"1!...2!..."

Ace 1 came in to break the pin and Spike angrily pushed him away before irish whipping Fire Cloud in the ropes, but he side flipped to avoid him and tried to hit a clothesline which Spike ducked and went to knock Ace 1 off the apron.

He then headbutted Fire Cloud before Ace 1 suddenly ran in the ring to catch him from behind with a German Suplex before ducking a smash from Aiden and headbutting him to follow with a Discuss Lariat which Aiden ducked and ran in the ropes to clothesline both Ace 1 and himself out of the ring.

As both Fighters were picking on Ace 1, Fire Cloud suddenly jumped on them all from the ring with a Top Con Hilo. He then pushed a war scream before grabbing Aiden and brought him back in the ring, but, as he was still on the apron, Aiden surprised him with an Enzuigiri to the side of the head which made him fall down.

Spike then jumped on the apron and on Fire Cloud with a Cactus Elbow Drop before Ace 1 came to clothesline him and got back in the ring to catch Aiden with a Spinebuster. He then pushed him in a corner and tried to irish whip him in the opposite one, but Aiden reversed it and Spike, who got back in the ring, charged into him with a Body Avalanche before throwing him toward Aiden who clotheslined him so hard that he backflipped.

Aiden then nodded to Spike as he tried to grab Ace 1, only to get surprised by a Side Suplex from him and then received some jabs to the face from Spike until both of them started exchanging blows. Eventually, Fire Cloud came back in the ring and helped his partner by grapping him and tossing him out of the ring.

Suddenly, Aiden surprised Ace 1 with a Springboard Missile Dropkick from the apron before ducking a clothesline from Fire Cloud, running in the ropes, and getting caught with a Back Body Drop that made him land on his feet. Unfortunately, Fire Cloud immediately clotheslined him hard.

Suddenly, Spike threw a steel chair into the ring which distracted Fire Cloud long enough for Aiden to catch him from behind with a roll-up.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners and still UCW World Tag Team Champions, THE FIGHTERS!"

Both Angels were surprised as the Fighters walked away with their title belts.

"Woah! Spike really won in an improvised way." Joey said.

"It's okay: this match was pretty sloppy anyways." Bobby simply said.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Not Afraid)**

"The following contest is a Triple Threat Match for the UCW Legend Championship! Introducing first, from Boston, Massachusetts, he is the UCW Legend Champion, MARIO SANCHEZ!"

He came with a Bruins of Boston shirt and a chain. Once into the ring, he removed his shirt which he threw in the crowd and putted his chain in a steel pose before giving his title belt to the ref.

 **(Enter The Dragon)**

"And his opponent, from Lima, Ohio, JOLK ICE LAKE!"

The crowd cheered loudly for him as got into the ring and performed a few martial arts moves before glaring at Mario.

 **(Stay Strong)**

"And their opponent, from Tampa, Florida, NATHAN RODERICK!"

The newcomer rushed into the ring and made the fans cheer for him before turning his attention to his two opponents as the ref showed the belt and called fir the bell, starting the match.

Mario immediately grabbed JIL and tossed him out of the ring before he engaged a technical struggle with Nathan that ended with him being pushed into the ropes and knocking Nathan down with a shoulder tackle. He then ran in the ropes again and Nathan ducked him twice before hitting a dropkick right to his head.

JIL then came back into the ring and locked in a clinch with Nathan which ended with him twisting JIL's arm, only for him to roll forward to release the pressure and kicking up to twist Nathan's arm back. However, he side flipped to escape the twist and caught JIL into a headlock.

JIL pushed him with the ropes and split-legged to avoid him before rolling back as Nathan side flipped. JIL tried to Spin Kick him, but Nathan ducked and tried to smash that his opponent dodged before catching him in a headlock, but Nathan made him flip over his shoulder to break free which was short-lived as JIL trapped his head between his legs.

Nathan kicked up and both men took a pause to let the crowd cheer for them. Mario then came back in the ring and kicked Nathan and tossed him out of the ring so that he could deal with his rival alone.

The two went for a clinch, but Mario quickly grabbed JIL by the waist before he turned it around and grabbed his, but Mario back elbowed him in the face before giving him a slap. JIL replied with a stronger slap to his rival's face who got mad and ran in the ropes, but Nathan lowered them from the outside, causing Mario to fall out.

JIl tried to charge, only for Nathan to hit his shoulder in his stomach and got ready to hit a Springboard move, but JIL dropkicked him mid-air to make him fall out. As Mario passed by, JIL he jumped out on the apron and then on him with a Diving Moonsault.

He then grabbed Nathan and smashed his head on the steel pose before lifting him stomach first on the security barricade and jumped to hit his Diving Spinning Heel Kick on it. Afterward, Mario smashed him in the back and brought him back in the ring to hit a Standing Senton followed by a dropkick to the head and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He chopped JIL's chest before receiving a kick to the face and replied with a running dropkick to his head. Afterward, he grabbed it to deliver a few knee strikes before slamming it on a turnbuckle and tried to irish whip him in the opposite corner, only to be reversed and received a Spin Kick from JIL.

Nathan then got back in the ring and surprised JIL from behind with an Half-Nelson Backbreaker.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He applied a Side Suplex to JIL before grabbing him by the waist. He soon got back up and fought back with back elbows to Nathan's head and then ran in the ropes, only to receive a violent dropkick to the face followed by another pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He tried to irish whip JIL into a corner, only to be reversed and getting caught with a Rolling Monkey Flip. Mario suddenly came back in and knocked JIL down with an elbow smash in the face and then putted him in a corner where he delivered a series of strikes, chops, and elbow smashes.

He then irish whipped him into a corner before charging and receiving a shoulder counter to the face as JIL then climbed on the tubuckle, but Mario pushed him out of the ring, sending him to crash into the security barricade.

As he turned around, Nathan charged into him with a corner clothesline followed by a jump knee strike to the chin and a Spinning Powerbomb with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He tried to lift Mario to apply a suplex, but he resisted and applied a Drop Suplex in return. Afterward, he hit a chop to Nathan's chest who replied with a chop of his own and they kept exchanging chops until Mario irish whipped him in the ropes, but he held on them and, as Mario charged, gave him a boot to the face followed with an Enzuigiri to the side of the head.

He followed with a suplex and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He ran in the ropes and received a kick to the guts from Mario who then ran in the ropes for a Corksckrew Neckbreaker. JIL suddenly came back in the ring with a steel chair which he threw at Mario's head before Nathan gave him a knee strike in his stomach before trying to slam his head in a corner, but JIL blocked it with a foot which he then used to kick Nathan in the face.

JIL then used the corner to hit a Split-legged Moonsault followed by a Rolling Thunder and then jumped on a top turbuckle and on Nathan for an Elemental Frog Splash. However, before he could go for the pin, Mario hit his BOOM Elbow to the back of his head and went to pin Nathan instead.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW Legend Champion, MARIO SANCHEZ!"

This last one took his belt and chain before leaving a disappointed JIL and unconscious Nathan in the ring.

"Darn it! Jolk was so close!" Joey complained.

"I told you that it would have been better, if Nathan Roderick wouldn't have been added to the match." Bobby laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

**(** **God's Gonna Cut You Down)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from the Fires of Hell, he's the leader of the Sanguine Coven, POISON!"

Fire exploded from the stage and Poison walked out, without his Disciples. Once he was in the ring, he looked up to the sky with his arms outstretched.

 **(** **Paint it Black)**

"And his opponent, from Salem, Massachusetts, she's the leader of the Guardians, "The Ice Queen" SARA LEWIS!"

The lights went out in the arena, and when they came back on a few seconds later, they were blood red. Sara Lewis then appeared from a pit of fire and made her way to the ring where she glared deadly at her former master.

As soon as the bell rang, Sara charged and tried to smash Poison who ducked and caught her in a Full Nelson lock while telling things about how she was his puppet in her ear.

However, she quickly broke free by making him flip over her shoulder and started giving him a series of strikes to the head until he pushed her back which caused her to roll back.

She tried to charge again, only to get surprised with a Pop-up Samoan Drop. He followed by putting her into a corner and gave her a series of blows before applying a Walking Side Slam followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

He grabbed her by the hair and tossed her to the other side of the ring before irish whipping her in the ropes and she caught him with a Tilt-a-whirl transitionned into an Ice Pick submission hold.

Poison actually groaned for a moment before countering the Ice Pick into a Bear Hug which he transitionned into a Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex. He then tried to Chokeslam her, but she broke free from his grip and dragged him in the ropes where she locked his arm into an Armbar until the ref forced her to let go.

She then climbed a top turnbuckle and caught Poison with a Tornado DDT that consisted of many turns. She then kicked him in the guts and applied a Sitout Facebuster followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

She got in a corner and waited for Poison to get back up before charging for The Summoning which he countered with a Discuss Clothesline. He followed with a Chokeslam and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

She managed to get back up and went for a Dark Spell, but Poison caught her with a Armageddon (Tombstone Piledriver followed by a running splash). He then lifted her and smirked evilly before applying the Hellfire Bomb (Sitout Crucifix Powerbomb) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, POISON!"

The lights turned red as the Coven's leader rose his hands in victory.

"Awww, I wanted Sara to win this!" Joey said in disappointement.

"Looks like The Sanguine Coven won over the Guardians." Bobby added.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Shot 'em)**

"The following contest is a Six-men Tag Team Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Platty, Bad Ben and Gore, BULLET CLUB: UCW!"

They got cheered as they made their usual entrance by ONE SWEETing fans at ringside and posed together in the ring.

 **(Whatever)**

"And their opponents, the team of DEATH ROWE, FR0ST SH4DOW & EL DRAGON!"

The crowd cheered loudly for the recently returned Death Rowe and Fr0st Sh4dow and newcomer El Dragon as this last one flipped into the ring like Sin Cara used to do before the two ninjas joined him and posed together.

They then got head-to-head with the Bullet Club and they exchanged ONE SWEETs before they went in their respective corner as Death Rowe and Platty started the match.

They locked into a clinch and Rowe locked Platty into a clinch before being pushed with the ropes and Platty dodged him twice before running in the ropes. However, Rowe jumped to avoid him and ran in the ropes again before catching him with a running Hurricanrana which made him side flip on his feet and then did the SUCK IT move.

Rowe took a moment to take the insult before going for a Roundhouse Kick which Platty ducked and went for a Superkick that Rowe ducked too with a roll before they both stopped to let the crowd cheer for them as they got face-to-face.

Platty then kicked Rowe in the guts and irish whipped him in the ropes where he performed an Handspring backflip before ducking a clothesline from Platty and catching him with an Hurricanrana that worked this time. He tried to follow with a Superkick which Platty ducked and caught his arm which he twisted before running in a corner and catching him with a Diving Crockscrew Arm Drag.

Both men then started doing a technical struggle with many backs and forth until it ended with them kicking up simultaneously and stopping to let the crowd cheer again. They then got back in their respective corner as Rowe tagged Fr0st in while Platty tagged Gore who went face-to-face with the other, making the crowd cheer in excitation.

Fr0st did the ZERO FEAR move and Gore replied with the ONE SWEET move before slapping the ninja across the face. This last one replied with slapping him so hard on the chest that it made him twitch in pain. Fr0st invited him to do the same and received a chop to the chest which barely made him react.

The two men then started exchanging blows to the head until Fr0st hit a spin kick into Gore's stomach and tried to apply a German Suplex, only for him to backflip and go for a Jump Knee Strike which Fr0st dodged, ran in the ropes, ducked a clothesline, and caught the BC leader with a Slingblade.

He then tried to apply his Package Piledriver, but Ben and Platty jumped in and double Dropkicked him before he could. Rowe and El Dragon came in, but immediately got kicked down by the duo. Platty then ran into the ropes as Ben pushed him up, allowing him to catch El Dragon with an Hurricanrana.

They then kicked Rowe's stomach together before holding him in place as Gore came and applied his Gory Neckbreaker on him. Platty then applied a One-knee Gutbuster followed by a Corckscrew Neckbreaker from Ben on his knee.

Gore then saw Fr0st outside and was going to run, but the ninja caught his legs from the outside and dragged him out as Rowe and Dragon did the same with Ben and Platty. After giving them a good beat down, Fr0st got back in the ring and charged into Gore with a Suicide Dive as Rowe and Dragon got on the apron and jumped on Ben and Platty with Springboard Diving Moonsaults.

El Dragon then tried to Powerbomb Gore on the apron, only to get countered with a Back Body Drop on it instead. He then brought Dragon back inside and tagged Platty in his corner before twisting Dragon's arm as Platty got on the second turnbuckle and hit a double axe handle on his arm.

Platty then tagged Ben and twisted Dragon's arm again as his partner got on the top turnbuckle and jumped on his arm with a Diving Double Foot Stomp, making him twitch in pain. Ben then gave Dragon's arm to Gore on the apron and he twisted it before slamming it on his shoulder multiple times, causing more damage. After the ref forced him to stop, Ben was going to give Dragon's arm to Gore again, but, as his back was turned, he failed to see Dragon kicking Ben and giving his arm to Gore who started slamming it on his shoulder.

It's only after many seconds that Gore realized the mistake he made and apologized to Ben before tagging himself in and charging at Dragon to receive a Bicycle Kick to the face. Platty then came in and charged, only to be pushed out on the apron as Dragon ran at Gore who caught him with a Tilt-a-whirl Backbreaker before Platty jumped on him with a Springboard Double Foot Stomp followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Gore tagged Ben who grabbed Dragon's head and slammed it on Gore's fit in the corner before tagging Platty who did the same thing, but on both Gore and Ben's feet at the same time. Gore then tagged himself in and provoked Fr0st by doing the ZERO FEAR sign in his face before grabbing El Dragon and slamming it again in his corner on both Ben and Platty's feet.

Then, Gore did something unexpected: he got out at ringside and asked a fan to come in and brought him in their corner so that he could had his foot to Ben and Platty's. He tried to slam Dragon's head on them again, only to get reversed and getting his own head slammed on the whole set of feet.

After taking back from the shot, he kicked Dragon in the guts and went for a suplex which the luchadore interrupted in mid-air by striking his knee on top of Gore's head. He quickly tagged Ben who tried to suplex him too, only to receive another knee strike on top of his head.

El Dragon tried to crawl in his corner, but Platty got tagged in and smashed him before he could and then tried to apply a suplex which Rowe and Fr0st interrupted by getting in and bringing him down. However, Gore and Ben quickly came in too to attack them and then, they all went to suplex the masked wrestlers at the same time, only to get reversed by suplexes of their own.

Ben and Platty pushed El Dragon in a corner and double irish whipped him in the opposite one before Ben charged and got pushed up on the top turnbuckle. Dragon then hit a shoulder counter to Platty before grabbing his arm and climbing the ropes to jump and hit an Enzuigiri behind Ben's head, applying a Corckscrew Arm Drag to Platty in the process.

Gore than charged at tried to hit a clothesline on the luchadore who performed the Matrix to dodge and pushed him in a corner to hit a Springboard Jump Spin Kick. He then finally managed to get to his corner and tag Fr0st Sh4dow who got in along with Death Rowe.

Fr0st grabbed Platty and slammed his head on the middle rope as Rowe flipped out on the apron to hit a Superkick to his head. Fr0st finished the combo by applying a Backstabber before ducking a clothesline from Gore and replying with a Superkick to the head followed by a Spear from Death Rowe.

Fr0st then turned his attention to Bad Ben who was still on the top turnbuckle and climbed to go for a Superplex, but Gore smashed him from behind and lifted him in an Electric Chair position. However, before Ben could do anything, the ninja broke free and pushed Gore into Ben, making him fall on his balls.

He then caught Gore from behind with a Roll-up followed by a Superkick to the chin from Death Rowe. Fr0st then pushed up El Dragon as he ran at him to catch Ben with an Hrurricanrana from the top turnbuckle followed by a Swanton Bomb from Death Rowe and the whole team pinned Ben together.

"1!...2!...thre-"

Platty climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on all of them with a Swanton Bomb to break the pinfall. As Fr0st rested in a corner, Platty charged into him with a Running Knee Strike to the face followed by a Running Bulldog combined with a clothesline to Death Rowe.

Gore then lifted Fr0st in a Powerbomb position and dropped him in his corner simultaneously with Ben and Platty hitting Roundhouse Kicks to the back of his head. He then grabbed the ninja and applied a Double Underhook Suplex before Rowe tried to smash him, only to be blocked and receiving another Double Underhook Suplex too.

El Dragon then came in and kicked Gore in the guts before trying to irish whip him in the ropes, only to be reversed and performed an Handpsring which Gore countered into a Dragon Suplex. Bad Ben and Platty then came in the ring and performed a Triple Superkick to Fr0st with Gore.

Gore and Ben then took their three opponents and positioned them with their legs on the middle rope as Platty jumped on all of them from a top turnbuckle with a Swanton Bomb. As Fr0st was resting in the ropes, Gore ran in the ropes to go for a GORE! only to be interrupted by El Dragon who surprised him with a C4.

El Dragon then jumped outside on Ben and Platty with a Springboard Shooting Star Press while Fr0st grabbed Gore and applied a Package Piledriver before making him roll back for Death Rowe to hit a Guillotine followed by the pin from Fr0st.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners, DEATH ROWE, FR0ST SH4DOW, AND EL DRAGON!"

The three masked wrestlers gathered in the ring and celebrated together as the crowd cheered very loudly.

"Whoa! That was hell of a match!" Joey cheered. "El Dragon did a great performance for a newcomer and I see that Rowe and Fr0st's training paid well!"

"Yup, we just have to hope it will put to good use against Spartacus." Bobby nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

Chicken Crab's intro phrase started:

"I'm taking this opportunity to clear this mess out of my head...

To clear this blood out of my lungs...

I need to dig holes...

To bury the deads...

Look at yourself in the mirror...

And tell me what a man is without trying...

Tell me what a man is without fire in his eyes...

TELL ME WHO THE HELL YOU ARE!"

 **(Let Me Fight)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Chicago, Illinois, he is the winner of the 2017 World War 3, CHICKEN CRAB!"

The crowd cheered loudly for the underdog hero as he arrived and ran into the ring before putting his towel in a corner and throwing his hat and shirt into the crowd.

 **(Mighty & Marvelous)**

"And his opponent, from Los Angeles, California, representing the Bullet Club: UCW, MIGHTY PERKINS!"

He entered with his golden robe which he removed once inside the ring and gave it to the ref before turning his attention at Chicken Crab.

After the ref called for the bell, Perkins and Crab locked in a clinch which saw the later grabbing the former by the waist and taking him down before locking his arm in a twist before being pushed into a corner which forced the break. After Crab let go, Perkins slowly stepped back and did the ONE SWEET move.

He then laid down and teased Crab by saying that he was a defenseless wrestler and that he should take him down which only made Crab laugh. However, once Perkins showed him the middle finger, Crab jumped, caught his arm, and locked him into a an Armbar which Perkins escaped by quickly grabbing the nearby rope.

After letting him go, Crab teased Perkins by copying the ONE SWEET sign and he answered by going for a clothesline which Crab ducked and replied giving Roundhouse Kicks to his chest until he fell. He then tried an irish whip with the ropes, only to get reversed and then flipped out on the apron which gave Perkins the occasion to knock him off outside.

Perkins got out and slammed Crab's head on the apron before bringing him back in the ring and putted him in a corner where he delivered kicks to him and pressed his boot in his face. He then irish whipped him so hard in a corner that it hurt his back and made him fall.

Perkins then grabbed him to apply a Snapmare before running in the ropes which made the crowd think he was going for a strong move, but stopped at the last second and simply caught Crab in a headlock. However, thanks to his UFC training, Crab managed to escape and lock Perkins into a Crossface instead.

After around 10 seconds, he reached for the ropes which forced the break and, after getting back up, hit a Bicycle Kick to Crab's head. He then grabbed him, but Crab broke free and delivered a series of punches to his torso followed by jabs to the head until Perkins replied by another Bicycle Kick to his head.

He then tried to go for his Perkins Driver which Crab countered with a Small Package Suplex with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He then went for a Running Senton, but Perkins rose his knees and he landed on them which caused him to bounce and hold his back in pain before Perkins hit a Shining Wizard to the back of his head. He followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Crab quickly kicked up and gave jabs to Perkins's head followed by a jump knee strike to his jaw. Perkins got stunned for a moment, but surprised Crab with a Superkick to his head before trying to follow with a clothesline which Crab countered with an Arm Twist Pele Kick to his head.

After taking a moment to breath, Crab charged into Perkins in a corner with a jump clothesline followed by an Exploder Suplex and a Running Senton followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT"

He grabbed Perkins' waist for a Gutwrench Suplex followed by another and then a Gutwrench Powerbomb. As Perkins was resting on his knees, Crab started delivering kicks to his chest before lifting him on his shoulders and went for his Modified GTS.

However, Perkins blocked his knee and lifted him on his shoulders to apply a Fireman's Carry Neckbreaker and then tried to apply his Perkins Driver, but Crab broke free and grabbed his waist from behind. He quickly broke free and went for an Enzuigiri which Crab blocked and caught his foot to lock in an Ankle Lock.

After around 20 seconds of pain, Perkins rolled forward, sending Crab to crash into a corner and then caught him from behind with a German Suplex. He then positionned him and got ready for his Canadian Destroyer which Crab countered by lifting him on his shoulders and finally hitting his Modified GTS followed by a German Suplex and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Crab immediately locked him into the Twister submission hold and, after 15 seconds of pain, Perkins ultimately tapped out to end the match.

"Here's your winner by submission, CHICKEN CRAB!"

The crowd cheered very loudly as he stood up after his super match.

"Whoa! Chicken Crab just defeated one of the co-leaders of the Bullet Club! Can you believe it?!" Joey shouted.

"You know, at first, I though he just had luck, but now, you can trust me, I do believe his training made him stronger!" Bobby said, impressed.

 **(Headcrusher)**

Everybody jumped in surprise as the UCW World Champion Martin Freund arrived and walked in the ring to go face-to-face with Chicken Crab. After many seconds of silence, the two nodded and each other and exchanging a fist-bump before exchanging a look of competition.

"Uh-oh, looks like the stage is set for Eternal Glory!" Bobby remarked.


End file.
